


Pie and Friends

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Severed Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ultrashort drabble about Equius and Gamzee getting together for some pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie and Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "please write equius/gamzee"

Gamzee pulled up the pesterlog. It was an old one, but it was one of his favorites. His chats with Equius had alway been a high part of his days, but this particular log really took the cake. At the time, Gamzee had never understood the things that Equius said, but it was alway good to talk to a brother and be all friendly.

Equius sat next to him on the couch. He was looking at the screen as well, and a little smile was painted on his lips. Gamzee grinned, and pushed his fresh baked pie closer to Equius. Reading over other people’s shoulders was motherfucking rude, but Gamzee didn’t mind. Even if they were being rude, hanging out with friends was a motherfucking blessing.

Gamzee scooped a piece of the pie from the tin, and held it up to Equius’s lips. “you were motherfucking right, you know.” He pressed the pie against Equius’s mouth, smearing it over his lips. “YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT EVERYTHING, BROTHER.”

He dropped the pie onto the couch and picked Equius up. He lifted the severed head so that they were looking eye to eye.

“that shit was fucking with my head.” He smeared the pie filling over the makeup that he had painted on Equius’s face. “I’M GLAD I HAD FAITH IN MY MOTHERFUCKING FRIENDS.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts for Homestuck Minifics on Tumblr. This fic was written for one of those prompts. The fics are a few hundred words, and I'll try writing any pairing or prompt as long as it's Homestuck related.
> 
> Feel free to submit your own prompts. The Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://kumarei.tumblr.com/homestuck-prompts


End file.
